


That's alright

by Kassielle



Category: No Guns Life (Anime)
Genre: Bossy Cronen, Established Relationship, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, because he could, he totally could be
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassielle/pseuds/Kassielle
Summary: 'cause I believe you (c)У Кронена интересные способы справляться с недостатком доверия.
Relationships: Inui Juuzou/Kronen von Wolf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	That's alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimchitchigae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchitchigae/gifts).



Кажется, это была не кожа, а что-то ещё, и Джузо не был готов спрашивать, где Оливия достала эту маску. Да и Оливия ли? Впрочем, маска отлично выполняла свою функцию: он ничего не видел.

\- Готово, - Оливия защёлкнула последний ремешок на его лице. Пошуршала чем-то. Стук каблуков отдалился, выдвинулся ящик, послышался шорох ткани. - Какого цвета у меня шарф?

\- Синий? У тебя всё синее.

\- Хм, и правда работает, - она явно улыбалась. - Я не надевала шарф. Напомни, зачем я это делаю?

\- Мне нужно.

Она хмыкнула. Другие шаги Джузо не расслышал - Оливия очень шумно раскрыла пачку чипсов, подвинула вертящийся стул и закинула ноги на стол. Другие руки он почувствовал на шее, знакомые, едва тёплые. Кронен спросил тихо:

\- Настолько не доверяешь мне, Инуи?

Настолько, чуть не ответил Джузо. Насколько можно доверять парню, который в любой момент может упечь тебя в карцер? Джузо уже пробовал однажды, ему не понравилось. Оливия хотя бы была ему обязана, с ней было проще и легче, а Кронен... 

\- Хотя я был бы разочарован, если бы было иначе, - кончики пальцев огладили кадык, спустились к ключицам. - Оливия, вы заплатили за билет на шоу? Иначе не знаю, почему вы ещё здесь. У меня есть довольно грязные методы втирания в доверие. 

\- Хм, мне казалось, у меня все права, - она хихикнула, хрустнула чипсами. Пальцы Кронена лежали на его плечах, и Джузо начинал втихую паниковать. Что ещё Кронен задумал? Если он решил при Оливии делать что-то из репертуара его же спальни, то у Джузо плохие новости для Кронена. Джузо не нравилась эта идея и он уже был на грани взрыва к чёртовой матери от нервяка.

\- Директор.

\- Кронен. Я вообще-то уважаю личную жизнь сотрудников... - её голос смягчился, - и друзей. Думала подразнить Джузо, но это плохая идея.

Стук каблуков приблизился, пластиково скрипнул пакет.

\- Извини, - бархатно прошептала Оливия, наклонившись к нему. - Но за тобой должок, ладно?

\- Директор.

\- Хорошего вечера, - она вышла из кабинета, и Кронен, который шёл за ней до двери, провернул ключ в замке. Щелчок показался Джузо слишком громким, как и дыхание Кронена. Тишину нарушал только скрип секундной стрелки.

\- Инуи, - Кронен обратился к нему, уже стоял близко. Кажется, прямо перед ним. - Не собираюсь лезть в твой подвал стрёмного прошлого. Мне не нужно. Не проси.

\- О.

\- Попросить можешь о чём-то другом, позже.

\- Думаешь, доведёшь меня до такого состояния?

\- Уверен, - выдохнул Кронен сбоку, и снова провёл пальцами по шее. Задержал ладонь. - Более чем.

Джузо сглотнул. Второй ладонью Кронен чуть надавил на его грудь и медленно повёл ею вниз, словно обследовал рельеф незнакомой местности. Как будто это он снял очки и остался без зрения, и теперь приходилось ориентироваться на ощупь. Ладонь Кронена коснулась ширинки брюк, и Джузо медленно-медленно втянул в себя воздух.

\- Напоминаю, - Кронен всё ещё стоял перед ним, но уже звучал ближе, словно наклонился, - я делаю только то, что мне нравится.

\- Нравится меня трогать?

\- М-м... Пожалуй. Заметь, тебе никто не связывал руки, ты бы уже триста раз мог бы меня дёрнуть или остановить.

\- Трепло.

На самом деле Джузо чувствовал - подвалы не только у него. Вся эта ерунда с доверием нужна не только ему. В конце концов, это Кронен тут обычный, ничем, кроме собственного бараньего упрямства, не укреплённый человек. И это Джузо тут Овер-Экстенд, которого в любой момент может снести с катушек. Так что держать при себе руки, которые уже начинали потрескивать от напряжения, казалось самым малым из того, что Джузо мог сделать. Или не сделать.

\- Хороший Экстенд, - прошептал Кронен. Джузо тряхнуло: Кронен надавил на ширинку, провёл языком по подбородку, и после небольшой паузы - по металлу. И повторил потом. И больше не отнимал ладонь, свободной рукой только поглаживал шею Джузо, и прижимался чуть шершавой щекой с другой стороны. "Как так, не брился", мелькнуло в голове Джузо и тут же пропало. Внутри словно начинала скручиваться раскалённая спираль.

\- Кронен.

\- М?

\- Дай мне.

\- Ты увере...

\- Потрогать, - Джузо поднял руку, наткнулся пальцами на ткань рубашки и замер. Кронен замер тоже.

Тикала стрелка часов, потрескивали механизмы внутри Джузо, трещало по швам чьё-то терпение.

Джузо облегчённо выдохнул - через десять секунд Кронен взял его ладонь и передвинул к себе на талию. Всё так же, в полной темноте для себя, Джузо поднял и вторую руку, и медленно потянул Кронена на себя.

\- Инуи, - прозвучало прерывисто и очень близко, и Джузо ощутил на бедре чужую тяжесть. Сел. Хорошо.

\- Хорошо, - повторил Джузо вслух, облапил его задницу поверх брюк. - Чего застыл?

\- Проверяю твою доверчивость, - шею на долю секунды кольнуло холодным металлом, но Джузо почти не ощутил этого и даже не пошевелился, - с ума сойти.

\- Нравится? - вышло хрипло. 

Кронену явно понравилось, судя по тому, как он подался назад, в ладони Джузо. Но словами не ответил, снова начал мять Джузо сквозь брюки, уже целенаправленно. Джузо вспоминал, какой он, раз уж не мог видеть: чисто наркоман под экстази, расширенные за стёклышками его очков зрачки, почти не румяные щеки и липнущие к затылку короткие пряди. Кронен ахнул ему в шею, когда он положил ладонь на живот, прямо над брюками:

\- Инуи!..

Просить даже не пришлось, Кронен сам расстегнул на нём брюки, и звук показался слишком громким, прикосновение - слишком горячим. Джузо пришлось на миг отнять от него руки и с силой сжать кулаки, Кронен бы точно не одобрил синяки на боках, не сейчас. Джузо ждал: секунда, секунда, две, три, пять, восемь, тринадцать, двадцать одна, Кронен сам нетерпеливо вжикнул молнией на своих брюках, мельком огладил напряжённое запястье Джузо, как раз над штрих-кодом, и потянул к себе. Воздух словно накалился, когда Джузо обхватил Кронена, когда Кронен вжался ему в шею переносицей - о боги, он и правда снял очки, зачем, хотя неважно, пусть сожмёт так ещё. И ещё раз.

\- Ещё...

\- Попроси, - его голос звучал глухо, всё ещё не поднял голову. Стервец.

\- Да щас.

\- Инуи. Попроси, - Джузо чуть не зарычал, когда сжали у основания, - как хороший Экстенд.

\- В зеркалочку поиграть не хочешь? 

\- И-ну-и...

Джузо не ответил, его угроза была пустой, бессмысленной, потому что нужно было обмениваться колкостями до самого конца; это был их стиль, это нравилось им обоим, да и не заткнуть же Кронена поцелуем. Он просто чуть повернул ладонь, как Кронену наверняка нравилось, и двинул рукой, и второй раз двинул, и третий, и пятый, и на восьмой раз Кронен низко застонал, всем телом двинулся навстречу Джузо и не замирал больше. Джузо ощущал частое горячее дыхание на шее, ток крови под чужой кожей, мелкие толчки в собственные пальцы; спираль внутри Джузо уже вот-вот готова была развернуться. Он был уверен, что даже с повязкой на глазах ничего страшного не случится, что никого он не покалечит; он держал контроль, в том числе и в буквальном смысле, и контроль звали Кроненом.

\- Давай уже, - прошептал Кронен, коротко провёл языком под его челюстью, - Инуи, вперёд. Ну.

И Джузо отключился.

\- ...нуи... Инуи, алло. Эй. Нашатыря у меня нет. Приходи в себя. 

Свет мог больно ударить в глаза, если бы они застряли тут днём. Но был вечер, и из щелей в жалюзи лился только свет фонарей города, и отражался в очках стоявшего у открытого окна Кронена. 

\- Нормально тебе там?

Кронен спрашивал без привычного сарказма в голосе, почти мягко. Почти с беспокойством. Максимум из того, что он себе позволял.

\- А что мне, жестянке, сделается, - Джузо повертел головой, разминая шею. - Синяки остались?

\- Как ни странно, нет. Правда, будешь мне должен за пошив новых брюк, эти уже даже химчистка не спасёт.

\- Всем буду должен по гроб жизни, - вздохнул Джузо. Курить очень хотелось. С учётом того, что кабинет пропах смазкой и сексом и смазкой, Оливия совсем не будет в восторге. - Тут хоть выветрится всё за ночь, как думаешь?

\- Сардины открой ещё на всякий, - фыркнул Кронен. - Ночи точно хватит. Можешь ещё освежители воздуха из туалета прихватить. Ты ночевать здесь собрался?

\- А ты хотел пригласить к себе?

Кронен молчал. Джузо за это время успел найти взглядом маску - она лежала сбоку, на подлокотнике дивана, - и прощёлкать всеми суставами и шарнирами, и даже взял пачку влажных салфеток, лежавших тут же (футболку придётся выбросить, но это ерунда, он всё ещё мог просто надеть плащ), когда Кронен наконец сказал:

\- Может, и приглашаю. Поедешь?

\- Поеду, - Джузо не раздумывал. - Приведу себя только в приличный вид и покурю, ты же не любишь, когда твою жестянку обижают и курят в салоне.

\- Это точно, не люблю.

Прозвучало двусмысленно, но Джузо решил не заморачиваться.

\- Тогда минут через десять буду внизу.

\- Смотри, засеку время и уеду.

\- Ага.

Джузо мог бы с тем же успехом доехать на такси, но Кронен знал, и Джузо знал, и Кронен знал что Джузо знал, что сейчас Джузо точно придёт через десять минут. Секунда в секунду.


End file.
